


Darling, rest for me.

by alecsmars



Series: 100 Day Writing Challenge: One Hundred Ways To Say ‘I Love You’ [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cabin, Cute, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Driving, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I love my boy, I love my boys, ILY, Journey, LGBT, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Malec, Malec Monday, Road Trips, Tired Alec, alec is the best boy, loving, mlm, mlm author, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmars/pseuds/alecsmars
Summary: Alec has exhausted himself too much before a road-trip to their friends cabin, causing him to nearly fall asleep at the wheel. Soft boyfriends come in.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 100 Day Writing Challenge: One Hundred Ways To Say ‘I Love You’ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194278
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Darling, rest for me.

**Author's Note:**

> technically day 1 of the writing challenge but now day two, oh well. hope you enjoy :)

Yellow, red and orange tones were spread across the the width of the morning sky as the sun began to rise to start off the day. Magnus and Alec were packing the last of their luggage into to the back of Magnus’ car, having packed all their things the previous night.

Alec hadn’t had much sleep, little to his boyfriends knowledge, but they were having to set off early in the day as they were expected at their friend’s cabin at noon. It was a long five hour drive in a busy area so they had to be careful to avoid traffic. 

Magnus looked down at the beautiful watch Alec had bought him last month for his birthday, grimacing when he saw the time.

_6:39 am_ ,  the clock read.

“Darling, we’re going to have to set off now if we want to be there on time.” Magnus let’s his boyfriend know, looking up into his stunning - but tired - hazel eyes.

Alec let out a small yawn, nodding softly. “I know baby, come on, let’s get in.” He closed the trunk of the car, sliding the car keys out of his back pocket before locking the drunk and clicking open the front doors. 

As they walked over to their respective sides, Magnus looked over at his boyfriend with a concerned frown. 

“Are you  _ sure _ you’re okay to drive, Alexander? I can take over if you’re not, it’s really not a problem.” Magnus spoke in a very concerned tone, not wanting anything to happen whilst his boyfriend was driving.

Alec opened the drivers seat door, sliding into the chair. “I’m fine, I promise.” Alec insisted, Magnus eventually just nodding in return as he laid his head back on the passenger seat’s headrest.

Alec started the car up promptly, revving the engine and letting it settle a few moments before starting to drive and setting off on their journey. 

From the corner of his eye, Alec could see Magnus slide his phone out of the front pocket of his jeans and connect the bluetooth on it to his car, quickly selecting a calming playlist to have on before resting the phone beside the radio on it’s stand. 

Alec gave Magnus a soft smile before squeezing the older man’s hand gently and then bringing his hand to the gear stick, tapping his fingers on it in time with the music.

Magnus began softly singing along to the songs playing, and this was how it continued between them for the first few hours of the journey.

The sun was hanging high in the sky, the yellow and orange tones that had laced it before had now faded into a gorgeous bright blue colour. The sun had been blaring for quite a while now so Magnus had taken it upon himself to pull both of their sun visors down to protect their eyes.

There had been small bits of chatter between the boyfriends every now and then but Alec was starting to feel his eyes and body long for sleep. It was a battle between him and his brain, drinking water and rubbing his eyes every ten minutes to try and wake himself up more.

Alec’s eyes kept drifting shut often, he was having to use a lot of will to not fall asleep at the wheel.

The problem was, he had spend the last two days non stop working; between doing all-nighters for studying, taking care of his sibling’s problems and working his part time job, he had run himself exhausted.

Magnus had been daydreaming for the past while but he started to sense his boyfriend become very agitated at the wheel, turning his head around and catching Alec in the act of rubbing his eyes with a scrunched face. 

Magnus frowned, sitting upright in his seat andtapping the younger man’s arm, gently.

“Alexander?” Magnus called his boyfriend softly with a frown.

Alec finally turned his head to look at him, looking confused and tired which broke Magnus’ heart. “Huh?” Alec asked.

“Come here darling. Pull over, let me drive for you.” Magnus spoke, already unplugging his own seatbelt and getting ready to swap sides with his boyfriend.

Alec looked up at him with a dazed expression, but sighed nonetheless. “Fine, thank you.” Alec said with full gratitude and a small smile, making his way out of the drivers seat.

As Alec was getting out of the car, Magnus met him at the drivers’ side, ready to get in there instead of his boyfriend.

Before they swapped, Magnus pulled Alec close to him, pouting as he took the younger man’s face in his hands. 

“Love, you look exhausted.” Magnus informed him, caressing his boyfriend’s pale cheek with his thumb. 

All he got in response was a soft whimper from Alec, making Magnus soft.

“Darling, rest for me when you get in the other side. I’ll wake you up when we arrive, okay?” Magnus requested as he left a soft kiss on the younger man’s plump lips.

Alec nodded, quickly hugging his boyfriend before going round to the passengers’ seat, Magnus doing the same but in the drivers.

And before long, they were back on their journey, driving the rest of the way to the cabin with no issues.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i appreciate any feedback, check out my twitter @alecsmars <3


End file.
